


Things That Happen At Conferences

by cdybedahl



Category: Fringe, Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're a succubus, you went with your on-again off-again police boyfriend to a trade conference and you're really, really bored? You pick up women, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Happen At Conferences

The hotel bar looked out over the desert, theoretically. Since it was the middle of the night, and the desert wasn’t exactly lit up, Bo didn’t see anything except her own reflection in the window. The reflection looked back at her. It was sitting in a black stuffed chair, next to a small round black table and another black stuffed chair. Both of them stood on a black carpet, and a few steps behind was a long black bar. The walls were, unsurprisingly, black, as was the ceiling. The lights were few and dim. A sign near the door had said something about the bar doubling as an art installation, with the point of “giving the desert a chance to overwhelm the man-made”.  
It didn’t work.  
Bo sighed. She drank the last of her drink in a single large gulp and took out her phone.  
“Kenzi, I’m bored,” she said when she got a response from the other end.  
“Told you it was a bad idea,” Kenzi said. “You should’ve listened.”  
“Yeah, well, when Dyson said the conference was in Las Vegas I assumed it was going to be, you know, in Las Vegas. Not way out in the desert.”  
“It’s a law enforcement trade conference!” Kenzi said. “What did you expect? They can’t afford fancy places. They probably went for whatever place was desperate to have any business at all.”  
“Well, they’ll be disappointed,” Bo said. “There’s almost more staff than guests in this bar.”  
“And Dyson isn’t keeping you entertained enough?”  
Bo sighed again.  
“No,” she said. “Also, we argued and I got a room of my own.”  
“Bo!” Kenzi groaned. “Seriously, when are you guys going to grow up?”  
“Never,” Bo said. “Anyway, now I’m bored.”  
“So go seduce someone,” Kenzi said.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“So don’t use your succubus whammy, then. See if you can seduce someone using nothing but your sparkling charm and ridiculously hot body.”  
“Ha ha, very funny.”  
“I’ll bet you two days’ dishes that you can’t do it,” Kenzi said. “I think you’re so used to your powers that you don’t know how to pick someone up without them.”  
There was a brief silence.  
“You’re on,” Bo said. “I can seduce anyone, powers or not.”  
“Really,” Kenzi said. “So do whoever is sitting closest to your left. And I want at least one picture of the two of you naked in bed, as proof.”  
“Ok,” Bo said. “I will.”  
“Send me a picture of who’s to your left right now,” Kenzi said. “So I know who’ll you be trying to get.”  
“Fine. Hang on a moment.”  
She put the phone into camera mode and looked to her left. The closest person in that direction was a woman sitting at the bar. She was blonde, probably in her early thirties and dressed in dark slacks, white blouse and a dark grey blazer. Bo snapped a picture of her and sent it off to Kenzi, then put the phone back to her ear.  
“Will that do?” she said.  
“She’s pretty,” Kenzi said. “Lucky for you, I guess.”  
“I’ll get you more interesting pictures later,” Bo said.  
“Ok,” Kenzi said. “Can I go back to my game now? I had a high score coming when you called.”  
“Yes, you can,” Bo said. “And Kenzi?”  
“What?”  
“Thanks for being there.”  
“You keep that in mind while you’re doing those dishes.”  
Bo hung up, smiling. Talking to Kenzi had made her feel better. It often did. When it didn’t drive her crazy.  
“Excuse me?”  
The voice came from right next to Bo. She looked up. The blonde from the bar was standing there.  
“Did you just take a picture of me?” she said.  
“Oh,” Bo said. “Yes. I did. I hope you don’t mind?”  
“Well, that depends on why you did it,” the blonde said. “And who you are.”  
Bo held out her hand.  
“I’m Bo,” she said. “My bo-- a friend of mine is attending the conference, and I tagged along.”  
“Olivia Dunham,” the blonde said. “Here for the conference. What about the picture?”  
Bo tried to look abashed.  
“I was talking to a friend of mine back home,” she said. “And she wanted to know if there were any good-looking women here.”  
“And you sent her a picture of me?”  
Bo nodded.  
“So was I an argument for or against?”  
“Not an argument at all,” Bo said. “Proof positive that there are.”  
Olivia smiled a little.  
“Have a nice night,” she said and turned to return to her seat.  
“Wait!” Bo said.  
Olivia stopped and turned back.  
“I called my friend because I was bored,” Bo said. “Please join me?”  
She gestured at the empty chair at the other side of the small table.  
“What makes you think I won’t bore you even worse?” Olivia said.  
Bo smiled.  
“I’ll take my chances,” she said.  
“I’ll just get my drink,” Olivia said.  
Bo spent the few seconds it took Olivia to fetch the glass wishing that she’d dressed a bit less conservatively. Trying to impress someone had been far from her mind, so she’d just thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. At least the latter was tight enough to nicely emphasize her bust. She thought she’d seen the blonde’s eyes dip to it a couple of times, which was promising.  
Olivia sat down.  
“So you’re some kind of police,” Bo said.  
“FBI,” Olivia said. “Special Agent.”  
“Must be interesting,” Bo said.  
“It is,” Olivia said. “Too much so, sometimes. And most of it I can’t talk about.”  
“I understand,” Bo said, cursing a bit inwardly. Getting someone to talk about themselves was an effective way of making a positive impression, and that would be tricky if Olivia wasn’t allowed to talk about herself.  
“So have you seen anything interesting here at the conference?” Bo tried. “I saw there’s a pretty large vendor exhibition.”  
“I had a look, but there wasn’t much of interest to me,” Olivia said. “I’m really here mostly because the higher-ups like it when agents make the Bureau look good. So I am to hold a presentation tomorrow.”  
“Really?” Bo said. “What about?”  
“Some forensic techniques we’ve experimented with,” she said. “Not very interesting, really. I just hope I can avoid making a complete fool of myself. I hate public speaking.”  
“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Bo said. “Let me get you another drink.”

A couple of hours and quite a few drinks later, Bo knew a lot more about Olivia Dunham. For example, that she was scary good at card tricks. For another example, the tipsier she got the more often her gaze ended up at Bo’s chest. She tried to sit in positions that emphasized that part of her, mostly for fun. And she was having fun, she’d found to her own surprise. Olivia had been rather monosyllabic and withdrawn to begin with, but once she opened up she was really nice company.  
“You’re holding five of clubs, three of hearts, eight of hearts, the ace of diamonds and the king of diamonds,” Olivia said.  
Bo put the cards she was holding down, face up. They were exactly the cards Olivia had named.  
“How do you do that?” she asked.  
“They say a magician never explains her tricks,” Olivia said. “But the truth is I simply have a very good memory. Particularly for cards and numbers.”  
“So if I get you drunk enough you won’t be able to do it?”  
“I don’t know,” Olivia said. “I usually don’t drink very much.”  
“Care to experiment?” Bo said.  
She put a bit of emphasis on the last word. She also waved to the bartender for another pair of drinks.  
“I have to give a speech tomorrow,” Olivia said.  
Bo leaned forward to get the drinks, and not-so-accidentally pushed her breast against Olivia’s arm.  
“In the morning?” Bo asked.  
Olivia nodded.  
“Ten o’clock. FIrst thing on the schedule. And nothing else going on at the same time.”  
“Wow,” Bo said. “So everyone will be there?”  
“Everyone who’s not too hung over to get out of bed. I’d better not be one of them.”  
Olivia’s mood had visibly sunk as she talked about the speech.  
“It’s just a guess,” Bo said, “but you don’t like giving speeches?”  
Olivia smiled at her.  
“Hate it,” she said. “Always have.”  
She downed a fair bit of her drink.  
“The way it goes is this,” she said. “I have the text for speech. Either I wrote it or someone else did. It doesn’t matter. I read it, and it’s right there in my memory. If I could just get up on stage and get it out, everything would be fine. But I can’t. I start second-guessing, rewriting in my head, changing things around. So I stumble on the sentences, get things wrong, mess up the order of what I say and everything gets horrible.”  
“Your brain trips you up,” Bo said.  
Olivia nodded.  
“Story of my life, in a way,” she said.  
Bo got up from her chair.  
“Come on,” she said. “Let’s take a walk.”  
Olivia got up.  
“We’re in a hotel in the desert,” she said. “Where do you want to walk?”  
“They have a roof garden,” Bo said. “It’s actually quite nice.”  
She started walking toward the elevators, not looking back. She hit the call button, and as she stood waiting Olivia caught up with her. The FBI agent didn’t say anything or even look at her. The elevator doors opened, and they both entered. Bo hit the top button.  
“You know,” Olivia said. “If you were planning to do something nasty, this would be a good time for it.”  
“I’m not,” Bo said. “Are you?”  
Olivia was silent for several breaths.  
“No,” she said, eventually.  
“Well, that didn’t sound at all creepy,” Bo said.  
“Sorry,” Olivia said. “My mind went elsewhere.”  
Before Bo managed to think of something to say, the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. Heavily flower-scented night air washed over them as they stepped outside.  
The garden was lit in places with lamps on waist-high pedestals. Walkways wound between plant beds and bushes, and here and there benches and tables had been placed. As far as the could tell, nobody else was there. A thin crescent of moon shone above, and more stars than Bo could remember seeing in years dotted the sky. In the far distance, a faint glow on the horizon pointed the way to Las Vegas itself.  
“It’s beautiful,” Olivia said.  
“Yes,” Bo said. “Really.”  
She headed down a walkway. Olivia walked next to her.  
“Before, in the elevator…” Olivia said.  
“Yes?” Bo said.  
“In the bar,” Olivia said. “You implied that you think I’m good-looking.”  
“I did,” Bo said. “And you are.”  
Olivia smiled and looked away.  
“I’m not used to hearing it so bluntly from other women,” she said. “Or all that many men, to be honest.”  
“So they’re fools,” Bo said. “No surprise there.”  
Olivia looked straight at her, still smiling.  
“You’re a very beautiful woman,” she said.  
“Thank you,” Bo said.  
Bo felt sure that she could, if she wanted to, get away with kissing Olivia right then and there. But something stopped her. There was a sense of magic between them. Not the real, hard kind of the Fae, but the storybook kind. The kind that only exists in people’s minds. A tension, a sense of delightful potential. A promise of something perfect, the kind that you know can never actually be fulfilled. And she knew that this magic was very fragile, and the slightest step too far too fast would destroy it utterly.  
They reached a bench by the edge of the roof. A few bushes and a low fence was all that was between them and the vast blackness of the desert. Bo sat down, and Olivia joined her, placing herself almost but not quite close enough that their elbows touched.  
“It’s getting late,” Olivia said.  
“I guess,” Bo said.  
“I need to get back to my room and get some sleep soon,” she said. “I really don’t want to be tired for my speech.”  
It sounded more than a little like an apology.  
“Time waits for no woman,” Bo said.  
Olivia laughed a little.  
“I guess it doesn’t,” she said.  
Bo rubbed her arms. The night air wasn’t warm at all.  
“It’s getting cold,” she said. “Between that and you needing your rest, maybe we should head inside.”  
Instead of answering, Olivia took off her blazer and put it over Bo’s shoulders.  
“Thank you,” Bo said. “Only now you’ll be cold.”  
“I have long sleeves,” she said. “I’ll be fine. I’m not staying long anyway.”  
The woman wasn’t just pretty and smart, she was adorable. Bo suddenly found herself feeling bad about the bet she’d made with Kenzi. Olivia certainly deserved better than being used for something like that. Even if she did end up in bed with her ‚Äì which she definitely wanted to ‚Äì¬†she’d skip the taking pictures bit and just face the dish washing. She probably would’ve ended up doing it anyway.  
Olivia got up and walked right up to the fence at the edge of the roof. Her hair moved in the slight breeze, and she brushed it from her face.  
“I wonder what it looks like under a full moon,” she said. “It must be glorious.”  
Bo got up and stood next to her. She felt the chasm in front of them pull at her, making her imagine what it would like to step off and just fall.  
“It’s a long way down,” she said.  
Olivia turned to look at her, uncomprehending. When she saw where Bo was looking, understanding spread over her pretty face.  
“Oh!” she said.  
She took Bo’s hand, and they stepped back from the edge.  
“Sorry,” she said. “I like heights. I sometimes forget not everyone does.”  
She held on to Bo’s hand. Bo smiled at her.  
“I think we should go inside now,” Bo said.  
“Getting too cold for you?”  
Bo shook her head.  
“I like it here just fine,” she said. “Very fine, actually. But I find myself thinking about going places that might leave you tired for your speech tomorrow.”  
Olivia let go of her hand. The night air that suddenly replaced the warm skin felt freezing cold.  
“Let’s go,” Olivia said.  
She did as she’d said, and headed for the elevator. Bo hurried after her.  
“Hey,” she said.  
Olivia stopped.  
“I’m sorry if I went to far,” Bo said. “It’s just… You’re a very attractive woman, ok?”  
She looked at the FBI agent with what she hoped was a suitably abashed look.  
“Don’t hate me too much for thinking such thoughts?”  
Olivia looked away, but Bo saw a smile grace her features.  
“It’s ok,” she said. “Don’t worry about it. I just… I’m not used to this sort of thing.”  
“Ok,” Bo said.  
She pushed the call button, and kept silent while the elevator climbed to the roof. They got into the elevator car, and the doors closed behind them. The fresh desert air quickly got replaced by recycled hotel air.  
“What floor?” Bo asked.  
“12,” Olivia said. “Um.”  
Bo hit the button for the requested floor, and looked questioningly at Olivia.  
“Maybe we can have dinner together tomorrow night?” Olivia said.  
Bo broke out in a wide smile.  
“Yes,” she said. “I’d love that.”  
Olivia visibly relaxed.  
“Great,” she said. “Maybe thinking about that will distract me enough during the speech that I don’t start thinking too much.”  
The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Olivia got out.  
“See you tomorrow?” she asked.  
Bo smiled at her.  
“Count on it,” she said.  
The smile remained as she pushed the button for her own floor. An idea had come to her, and the more she thought about it the more she liked it. Olivia could use a distraction during her speech?  
Bo’s smile widened into a full-fledged grin.  
She certainly could provide that.

The conference’s main auditorium obviously was something else most of the time. It was a large room, with grooves in the floor at regular intervals indicating where walls could be slid out to subdivide it. It was filled with stackable chairs, and in the middle of one of the longer walls a small stage had been built. It wasn’t more than knee high and big enough to hold tables and chairs for six people or so to hold a panel. At the moment, the only thing on it was a lectern. On that was a microphone, a combined PowerPoint controller and laser pointe, a carafe of water and a glass.  
Olivia looked at it with some dread. She’d have to stand up there for most of an hour, talking. With hundreds if not thousands of people looking at her. On the whole, she’d rather be on point going into a house full of armed criminals. At least she’d know the risks. In social circumstances, she never felt sure what to do. Never really fit in, never even felt certain if she had messed up or not. Like the night before. After she’d returned to her room, she’d lain awake for over an hour wondering what had really happened. If she had upset her new acquaintance or not. If her reaction when she finally understood that she was being flirted with had been totally out of line or just a bit sad. If they had parted on good terms or not. Since Bo had accepted the invitation for dinner, Olivia was leaning towards thinking that they were on reasonably good terms.  
Which left the whole flirting thing wide open.  
One part of her was screaming “A stranger! Flee! Flee!”. One part was dismayed that she was involved in something as ridiculously stereotypical as a trade conference flirtation. Yet another was informing her in no uncertain terms that the woman in question was gorgeous, and she didn’t get chances with those often. Or ever. At some level, she wished that Bo would simply push her up against a a wall, kiss her and rip her clothes off. Save her from having to make a decision. She sighed. LIke that was going to happen.  
“Agent Dunham?”  
She turned to the voice. It was one of the staff, a short guy with a wireless headset.  
“Five minutes to time,” he said.  
She nodded at him, and he left. The room was filling up with people quickly. She scanned the rows, noting the occasional face she recognized. Some she had worked with, some she’d met at other conferences and a few were just famous in law enforcement circles.  
And one she recognized from the night before.  
Bo was sitting in the front row, right in front of the lectern. She was dressed in a dark pinstripe jacket and matching skirt. Her hair was set in a bun at the back of her head, and she’d put on a pair of glasses. All in all, she looked very much like a serious businesswoman. Olivia stared at her. She knew Bo wasn’t attending the conference, so what was she doing here now? And why right in front of where Olivia would be talking?  
“One minute,” another guy with headset said.  
Olivia nodded and stepped onto the stage. On the big screen behind the stage, the first slide spelled out her name and the title of the speech in letters almost a yard high. She got behind the lectern, and for a lack of anything better to do started filling the glass from the carafe. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bo fiddling with a mobile phone.  
There was a sudden vibration in her inside pocket. She dug out her phone and looked at it. There was a message from an unknown number. She opened it.  
It was a picture. A picture of Bo. On it, she was dressed just like she currently was. The main difference was that she was holding her jacket wide open, displaying her very naked torso under it. Her large, perfectly shaped breasts. Her light brown areolae and slightly darker nipples. The soft curve of her stomach, with the darker accent of her belly button. The text message that came with the picture said “After your speech” and a room number.  
Olivia stared at the message, stunned. She raised her head and looked down at the real-life Bo. Who waved a little at her, and readjusted her jacket a tiny bit. Not much, just enough for Olivia to realize that she still didn’t have anything on under it. Then she ran her finger up the side of her skirt-clad thigh and winked at Olivia. As if to say that she wasn’t wearing anything under there either. Olivia stared at her, the image from the phone clear in her memory.  
“Time,” a headset guy said from nearby. She wrenched her attention back to the situation at hand with a heroic effort of will.  
“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,” she said. “I am agent Olivia Dunham with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and I am here to talk about some innovative new forensic techniques developed by my team.”  
As soon as she got into the speech proper, her conscious mind let go. The entire thing was in her memory, and Astrid had helped her get the performance of it right. All she needed to do was to get her thinking self out of the way and let the speech go directly from memory to mouth. Which was where she usually failed. But not now. As soon as she wasn’t concentrating on the speech, her mind went to the topless picture of Bo. Instead of trying to improve the words her mouth were due to form in a few seconds time, her brain was busy trying to imagine what those breasts would feel like under her hands. Or tongue. Every time she was on the verge of starting to think about the speech, Bo would change her position and inflame Olivia’s fantasies again. It was both delicious and incredibly frustrating.  
After roughly an eternity, she ran out of words to say.  
“The slides and related articles can be downloaded from the conference website,” she said. “I’m afraid I don’t know enough about the science to answer any interesting questions, so I’ll just refer you to Dr Bishop. His email address is on the final slide.”  
She did her best to ignore the number of hands that rose anyway, and the questions that were shouted her way. Unfortunately a few people managed to reach her, and by the time she got to Bo’s seat it was empty.  
Well.  
She’d hoped to get to talk to the woman before whatever she had planned to happen in her room. Apparently, that was not to be. With her stomach knotting itself around an intense mixture of apprehension and anticipation, she headed for the elevators.

When Olivia got to the right room, she hesitated. She wasn’t sure what Bo wanted. Yes, that picture had looked a whole lot like an invitation. But the message wasn’t very clear. It could be that she just wanted to talk about what had happened. It was clear that Bo had tried to help Olivia give her speech, and it might be that she just wanted to see if she’d done right. Or she could be trying to seduce Olivia in the middle of the day.  
When she put it like that, the former scenario did sound more likely. She prepared mentally for disappointment and knocked on the door.  
“Come in,” Bo’s voice said.  
Olivia entered. The room wasn’t a room. It was a suite. Right inside the door was a living room, with a large corner sofa and several stuffed chairs. There was a bar in one corner, and doors leading off to at least three other rooms. Olivia felt confused. Hadn’t Bo said she came here with someone, they had argued and she had to get a room of her own? This looked rather more high-budget than that. Or maybe it had just been empty and the hotel was happy to get something instead of nothing for it.  
Bo was standing in the middle of the room. She was still dressed like she’d been during the speech. Olivia’s heart sped up.  
“Um, hi,” she said.  
“Hello,” Bo said. Her voice was pitched low and seductive.  
Olivia stopped at a safe distance from the other woman.  
“I got the impression you wanted me to come here,” she said.  
“I did,” Bo said. “I do. Don’t you want to be here?”  
She approached Olivia, stopping maybe a step away.  
“I…” Olivia said.  
“Did you like my picture?” Bo interrupted.  
“It kept me distracted,” Olivia said.  
Bo grinned at her.  
“I thought it might. Did it make you want to… do things to me?”  
Olivia felt herself blush.  
“Well,” she said, “I didn’t want to just assume that you’d…”  
Her voice faded out. While she spoke, Bo had taken Olivia’s hand, gently guided it inside her own jacket and put it on her naked breast.  
“Did it make you want to do this?” Bo whispered.  
“No,” Olivia said. “Seeing you made me want to do this.”  
The breast under her hand was quite a bit larger than her own. It was warm and silky smooth, with a stiff pebble pushing on her palm. It was soft and firm, and caressing it with her fingers made Olivia feel all hot inside.  
Bo leaned forward and kissed Olivia quickly on the corner of her mouth. She kept placing little kisses all over Olivia’s cheek and jaw while she spoke.  
“There. Is. A. Decision. To. Be. Made,” she said between kisses.  
Olivia tilted her head to give Bo easier access. What she was doing felt nice.  
“And what might that be?” Olivia said.  
Bo ended her kissing spree by licking Olivia’s earlobe.  
“Do you want this hard and fast and right now, or slow and teasing and over the rest of the day?” she said.  
“Are you sure I want this at all?”  
Bo put her arms on Olivia’s shoulders.  
“I really hope that you’d have protested by now if you didn’t,” she said. “Or at the very least that you’d have let go of my boob.”  
For some reason, those words made the last reservations Olivia had crumble away.  
“Oh, right,” Olivia said. “I still have a hand there, don’t I?”  
She slid her other hand inside the other side of Bo’s coat and put it on her unoccupied breast.  
“There,” she said. “That’s better. More symmetric.”  
Bo smiled at her.  
“So,” she said. “Hard and fast and right now or slow and teasing and for the rest of the day?”  
Olivia raised an eyebrow.  
“Does it have to be or?” she said.  
She ran her thumbs over Bo’s nipples. She got suddenly closed eyes and a rapid inhalation in response.  
“I guess not,” Bo said, her voice wavering a little.  
Olivia kept moving her thumbs.  
“What happened to that dinner plan, anyway?” she said.  
“It can still happen,” Bo said. “I just got impatient. And then I spent that whole time looking at you looking at me, and it got me so damn hot you wouldn’t believe.”  
“I spent that whole time thinking of that picture,” Olivia said. “And slowly going crazy.”  
She removed her hands and took a step back.  
“Open your jacket like you did then,” she said.  
Bo grabbed the lapels of her jacket and opened it up as far as it’d go.  
Olivia slid her arms around Bo, inside the jacket, embraced her firmly and kissed her. Not a teasing peck, but full on the lips. She touched Bo’s lips with her tongue, and they parted instantly. Their tongues met and played, investigating and caressing.  
Olivia had never met anyone who tasted anything close to how Bo did. With most people it’d be what they most recently ate or drank, or minty from some hygiene product, or occasionally clear and neutral. With Bo, it was more a sensation than a taste. The closest comparison Olivia could think of was once in college when she’d tried cocaine. A sudden rush of pleasure that rushed out from her mouth and made her nipples tingle. It was simply incredible. She let go.  
“Wow,” she said. “You’re some kisser!”  
Surprisingly, the praise didn’t seem to go over very well.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” Bo said.  
Olivia had spent enough time in interrogation to see that she was not entirely truthful. Not lying, but hiding something. She had absolutely no idea what, and didn’t really want to care at the moment. The kiss had gotten her lot more excited in a hurry. She bent down and took Bo’s nipple into her mouth, licking it hard at the same time as she pushed the jacket off Bo’s arms. A hand landed on the back of her head, pushing her closer. Olivia knelt down, pulling Bo with her so as not to lose contact. She put one hand behind Bo’s back for support, and started sliding the other one slowly up the inside of a very shapely leg. Hands grabbed her shoulders, and she heard gasps from the other woman. She let the nipple slip out of her mouth and looked up. Bo’s eyes opened.  
“Ah, don’t stop,” she said.  
Olivia slid her hand up until she first felt slick wetness on Bo’s skin and then rough hair touching her fingers. She started caressing the thigh, spreading the viscous liquid around.  
“Take off your skirt,” she said. “Spread your legs.”  
The skirt vanished in seconds. It took Bo a few seconds more to kick off her pumps, and then spread her legs farther apart. Olivia licked her lips at the sight of the vulva in front of her, pink and glistening with liquid. Drops were slowly moving down Bo’s legs. The smell made Olivia think of warm spring mornings and laughter. She leaned the last little bit forward and put her mouth right in the middle.  
A shock of pleasure exploded through Olivia’s nervous system as soon as her tongue touched Bo’s sex. It was like the kiss had been, only much, much more powerful. Entirely without thinking she pushed her tongue harder against the vulva, licking the length of it over and over again to get more of the indescribable taste. No, not taste. Sensation.  
Bo stepped back, and Olivia almost fell forward. After the moment or so it took for her to regain her balance, Bo was kneeling in front of her. She took Olivia’s face in her hands and kissed her, urgent and eager.  
“You’re entirely too dressed,” Bo gasped when they’d broken the kiss.  
She started undoing Olivia’s blouse, while Olivia herself got rid of her shoes and slacks. Bra, panties and socks followed seconds later. Bo’s hands were all over her body while she were taking things off, exploring every bit of skin as it was revealed.  
“Gorgeous,” Bo whispered.  
Olivia stood up and tried to pose enticingly. She was getting excited just from Bo looking at her. And from looking at Bo. As she rose from her kneeling position, Olivia got a first good look at her without clothes. She had the kind of curves many women would kill for. Large but proportional breasts, pronounced waist, generous hips, curvy legs, and every part fitting perfectly with every other. ‘Perfect’ was not a word Olivia used often, but Bo was far closer to it than she’d though any living woman could ever come. She stood staring in amazement and desire until Bo embraced her and kissed her again.  
It was just as good as the first time. Better, since now she also had Bo’s naked body pressed to her own. She ran her hands down Bo’s back, following the gentle curve from her shoulders to her ass. Not breaking the kiss, Bo started moving them both.  
“Bed,” she gasped during a split second they took to breathe. The warning in mind, Olivia didn’t try to catch herself when a little later something hit the back of Bo’s knees and the both of them fell onto a soft surface, still kissing. She ended up with one of Bo’s legs between her own, and without thinking about it she started rubbing herself against the surprisingly muscular thigh. Before long, there were hands caressing her breasts. Olivia kept moving, tension building inside her. She opened her eyes, and looked down at Bo lying under her, hair spread over the bedspread. As she watched, Bo took one hand from her breasts and deftly inserted her fingers between her thigh and Olivia’s pussy. As Olivia moved, the fingers made sure to put a bit of extra pressure right on her clitoris.  
Her excitement skyrocketed. The tension inside her went higher, much higher, then she’d ever thought possible. She’d just started to think that something must be wrong, when she finally broke into climax. Distantly, she heard herself screaming, again and again as waves of incredibly intense pleasure robbed her of every shred of control.

“Are you OK?” Bo asked her a little later.  
They were still lying in the bed. Olivia was on her back. She was more relaxed than she could remember being in years. Or, possibly, ever. Bo was lying on her side next to her, idly playing with Olivia’s hair.  
“Very,” Olivia said. “Are you? I’m not sure if you… finished.”  
Oh come on, the little voice in the back of her head said. You just had wild ‚Äì by your standards, anyway ‚Äì sex with a woman you met yesterday, and you can’t bring yourself to say the word orgasm? Puh-leeze.  
Bo leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek, smiling.  
“Don’t worry,” she said. “I got what I needed. I’m fine.”  
Olivia smiled back at her. She was feeling really good. She was done with her obligations at the conference, so she was free to do whatever she liked until it was over. Yes, there was an expectation that she’d try to inform herself, but nobody was going to check. Nor was it at all likely that there would be anything useful. In fact, a pretty strong argument could be made that it was better spent time for her to rest and let her frazzled nerves heal a bit. Life had not been easy for her in the last couple of years. A weekend of great sex and general fun would be really welcome.  
“Bo?” she said.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you have any plans for the rest of the conference?”  
“Not yet,” the reply came.  
“Would you like to spend it with me?”  
“Yes,” Bo said. “I like this. Being here with you after having sex. Watching you glow.”  
Olivia couldn’t help laughing a little.  
“Glow?”  
“Yes,” Bo said. “Glow. You lie there and radiate happiness.”  
“If my coworkers heard you say that they’d think I’d been replaced by a doppelganger.”  
Olivia’s smile faltered. Actually, that wasn’t even a far-fetched suspicion, given what they’d been through.  
“I’ll make sure not to say it when they’re around. Are they here at the conference?”  
Olivia shook her head.  
“I was the only one of us who both could and wanted to.”  
“Well, then. No problem. I can say that you look happy as much as I want to.”  
Olivia twisted her head around and gave Bo a quick kiss.  
“Feel free to make me feel happy any time you want,” she said.  
Bo raised an eyebrow.  
“Any time?” she said.  
“Any time in private,” Olivia amended.  
“Spoilsport,” Bo said.  
“I work with quite a few of these people,” Olivia said. “There are enough rumors about me already without adding public indecency.”  
And lesbian public indecency at that, she thought. That’d easily feed the rumor mill for the rest of her career. Plus, it would definitely get back to Peter. And Astrid. Somehow, the thought of Astrid learning that Olivia had been getting it on with another woman felt weird.  
“All right,” Bo said. “I’ll make you discreetly happy.”  
Olivia laughed.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
Bo sat up.  
“So,” she said, patting Olivia on the thigh, “let’s get dressed and get out.”  
“Oh? Why?”  
“So I can practice being discreet, of course. In as many places as possible.”  
Bo bounced off the bed. Which, on the whole, was quite the sight. Olivia felt her lust come back to life.  
“And,” Bo said. “Be a dear and dress a bit more… accessibly?”

The speech was boring. Or, at least, Olivia hoped it was. She’d picked it because of its mind-numbingly dull description in the schedule. Roughly everyone else had not picked it, almost certainly for the same reason, so apart from Olivia and Bo there were only a handful of others in the audience. The guy giving the speech spent more time looking at his own slides than at the audience. Which was bad for the quality of the speech, but excellent from Olivia’s point of view. It was hard enough not to make sounds, having not to squirm either would’ve been impossible.  
Olivia was scooted forward on her chair, and her slacks were undone. Since Bo had asked, she hadn’t put on any underwear. There would’ve been hair visible, if Bo’s hand hadn’t been in the way. Olivia twitched as Bo’s finger reached the top of it’s back-and-forth motion and touched her clitoris. Somehow, she managed not to make a sound this time either.  
“What’s he talking about, anyway?” Bo said.  
Her finger slid down Olivia’s vulva again.  
“Radioisotope fingerprinting of gunpowder residue,” Olivia gasped, her breath shallow and irregular.  
Bo kept looking at the large screen at the front of the room.  
“Wow,” she said. “You could actually say that. I must be doing something wrong. Let’s try this.”  
Olivia had just enough time to turn her head toward Bo in alarm before two fingers slid inside her and the heel of a palm pressed down on her clitoris. The sudden surge of pleasure stole her vision away, and she would have cried out if Bo hadn’t covered her mouth with her own. The fingers kept dipping inside and moving out again, caressing the sensitive flesh right at the opening. Like before, a rush of wellbeing swept through her as she tasted Bo’s mouth. Olivia grabbed the sides of her seat hard, pushed her pelvis forward, seeking more stimulation. Not that she needed it. She came, at least as hard as the first time up in Bo’s room. As the feeling ebbed, Bo took her fingers out of Olivia, but left her hand inside her pants. She turned back to the speaker and his PowerPoint slides.  
“So what is radioisotope fingerprinting?” she said.  
Olivia looked around the room, half-panicked. What they’d just done could not have gone unnoticed, she felt sure. Except it appeared that somehow it had. None of the few others were looking their way, and the speaker was still turned to the screen.  
Bo smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry,” she said. “I know what I’m doing.”  
Her fingers started slowly caressing Olivia’s vulva again.

“In here!”  
Olivia grabbed Bo’s arm and dragged her through a doorway closed only with a curtain.  
“Where are we going?” Bo said.  
The doorway was in a wall in the lobby, behind a counter. Olivia looked around when she’d gotten the curtain out of her face, and smiled when she saw that her guess had been correct. The room was full of sturdy coatracks permanently bolted to the floor. If the conference had had more attendees, it would’ve been full of coats and wardrobe staff. But the conference didn’t, so this room was unused.  
“You wondered what these were,” she said.  
She held up a bunch of foot-long strips of grey translucent plastic, that she’d taken from a sample handout in the vendor exhibition.  
“Yes?” Bo said.  
“I’m going to show you. Stand here.”  
She indicated the middle of a coat rack. The rack was nothing but a couple of sturdy metal sides fastened to the floor and two horizontal metal bars at head height between them. Bo walked in between the sides, just barely fitting under the horizontal bars.  
“Give me your hand,” Olivia said.  
Bo did. Olivia took her by the wrist and guided her hand to the point where the horizontal bar met the side. She took one of the plastic strips, looped it around one of the metal bars in the rack side as well as the wrist, fitted one end of the strip through a narrow slot in the other end and pulled. With a ratcheting sound, it tightened. When Olivia let go, the plastic strip stayed in place, fastening Bo’s hand to the coat rack.  
“Hey!” Bo said.  
Olivia didn’t respond. She took Bo’s other hand and used another strip to fasten it to the other side of the rack, leaving Bo tied between them with her arms stretched out to each side.  
“They’re disposable handcuffs,” Olivia said. “Easier to carry around and much cheaper than metal ones.”  
She squatted down and pulled at Bo’s foot to the side. Bo let her, and a few seconds later both her feet had also been tied to the sides of the rack. Bo pulled at the restraints for a few moments, then gave Olivia a smoldering look.  
“Do you tie all your prisoners up like this, officer?” she said.  
Olivia unbuttoned Bo’s jacket. Like before, she was naked under it.  
“It’s ‘agent’,” she said. “And only the really attractive ones I’ve already had sex with.”  
Bo arched her back a little, pushing her chest out.  
“Well,” she said. “I’m at your mercy, agent. What are you going to do to me?”  
Olivia took the offered breasts in her hands, and kissed the already stiff nipples. She kept playing over them with her lips and tongue as she moved her hands down, and stuck the lower edge of Bo’s skirt in under its waistband, baring her legs and crotch as well.  
“Well,” Olivia said, standing up straight again, “you know. Fondling, groping, kissing. That sort of thing.”  
Bo pulled demonstratively at her bonds.  
“I’m waiting,” she said.  
Olivia tilted her head to the side a little.  
“That didn’t sound very enticing,” she said. “I don’t think you really want me to play with you.”  
“Please, agent Dunham,” Bo said. “Won’t you come touch my naked, defenseless body and use it for your lustful needs?”  
Bo gave Olivia a smoldering look that had Olivia’s lust burning like a bonfire in an instant. She put a hand behind Bo’s head and kissed her, putting the other behind her back and gently sliding it down over her behind. Again, the taste of the voluptuous woman sent shivers of pleasure down Olivia’s spine. She’d intended to take things slowly, tease her bound lover and only slowly approach more sensitive areas. Without fully intending to, she found herself moving her hand from Bo’s buttock and over the hip. As that hand started playing with the triangle of hair at the top of Bo’s legs, Olivia’s other hand sank down to massage a waiting breast.  
Olivia shook her head, and somewhere found the will to let go of Bo and take a step back. Bo whimpered.  
“Damn,” Olivia said. “You just make me lose control.”  
“And that is bad why?” Bo said.  
Olivia couldn’t think of an answer. Ordinarily, she might want to take things slow so that wouldn’t be over very soon. But with Bo that didn’t seem to be a problem at all. Even if she’d been coming like a freight train the minute before, one kiss from Bo had her panting for more in seconds. She’d never even imagined that a woman that sexy could exist.  
“You know,” she said. “I can’t remember.”  
She took a step forward again, and knelt in front of Bo. She ran her hands up and down her legs for a little while, marveling at their perfect shape and unblemished skin. It was smooth and soft all over, but extraordinarily so on the insides of her thighs. Olivia bent forward a little, and kissed her way up from the inside of a knee. The muscle under her lips tensed and relaxed over and over again, and from above she heard Bo make incoherent sounds. She did the same things with the other leg, and then again with the first.  
“Please!” she eventually heard.  
She smiled, tilted her face up and gave Bo a hard, slow lick starting at the opening to her vagina and ending at her clitoris. This time, she couldn’t tell who was making the sounds, Bo or herself. She could feel Bo shiver and twitch under her touch, and try to push her sex harder against Olivia’s face. At the same time, the taste of Bo’s wetness was sending waves of pleasure through Olivia’s entire body. She had only meant for there to be the one forceful swipe of her tongue, but that plan drowned in ecstasy. She kept licking, gently pinching with her teeth, softly scraping, blowing air and every other trick she could think of. Her hands held on to Bo’s hips, supporting herself and making sure they didn’t lose contact. She felt a connection with Bo. It was as if their very lives had mixed, as if they were two parts of a single being. She’d never felt anything like it before, and while somewhat frightening it was also the most wonderful and amazing thing Olivia had ever felt.  
From above her, she heard Bo repeatedly curse. Over and over again, almost like a religious chant. She didn’t care. She had no desire to stop pleasuring Bo, none whatsoever. She’d keep going until she keeled over from exhaustion, and she’d love every fraction of a second of it. She took Bo’s clit between her lips and sucked on it at the same time as she caressed it with the tip of her tongue.  
A wordless scream came from Bo. There was a loud snapping sound, and suddenly a hand grabbed Olivia’s hair and pulled her face away from Bo’s pelvis. Olivia looked up in astonishment, and for a second it looked to her as if Bo’s eyes were glowing a bright blue. She lost her balance, caught herself and ended up sitting on the floor leaning on her hands.  
Bo was holding on to the sides of the coatrack in order to keep her balance. Her feet were still cuffed to the metal.  
“What happened?” Olivia said, confused.  
“Too much,” Bo said. “It got too much.”  
Olivia got up. She was still so horny she was almost trembling, but the mood was gone. She got her pocket knife out and cut the plastic straps holding Bo’s legs.  
“Are you ok?” Olivia asked.  
Bo nodded.  
“Are you?” she asked.  
Olivia hadn’t even considered that she might not be. She took a second to check if she was ok. And, yes, she was. Maybe a little tired. And, well, horny as hell.  
“I’m fine,” she said.  
“Ok,” Bo said. “Now I know what those plastic strips are.”  
Olivia let out a very brief laugh.  
“Yeah,” she said.  
Bo went over to the doorway, pulling her clothes into some sort of decency on the way. She lifted the edge of the curtain and looked out.  
“Do you think someone heard us?” she said.  
There was something lying next to Olivia’s foot. She picked it up. It was one of the disposable cuffs she’d used on Bo’s arms. And it had been torn off. Olivia frowned. She’d seen big, burly men try to get out of that kind of cuff without getting anywhere near succeeding.  
Maybe it was a shoddy batch. She put it in her pocket to have a look at it later.

“What are we doing here again?” Olivia said.  
They were in the hotel’s gym. It was officially closed, but Bo had put her hand on the hotel guy’s arm, and suddenly he’d been perfectly willing to let them in. It had looked to Olivia like there was a momentary orange glow where Bo touched him, but at the moment she might be hallucinating from pure horniness.  
“It suddenly occurred to me that I haven’t gone down on you,” Bo said.  
She pointed at one of the exercise machines.  
“Sit there,” she said.  
The machine had a small seat with a high backrest, that leaned back a little. A couple of handlebars were placed to be pushed up and out, and of course attached to a system of pulleys and weights. Olivia sat down on the seat and leaned back. Bo immediately started undoing her pants, and with some help soon got them pulled down to Olivia’s ankles. She grinned up at Olivia.  
“Hold on,” she said.  
Olivia grabbed the sides of the backrest above her head and held on for dear life as Bo started doing wonderful things to her pussy.

“This,” Bo said, “is hardly the most romantic place ever.”  
Olivia had no problems agreeing. The place in question was the parking garage under the hotel, a series of large bare concrete subdivisions with tyre tracks on the floor and exposed pipes and cables in the ceiling. It was chilly, and smelled of car exhaust, oil and dust. Any sound they made echoed.  
“I know,” she said.  
“So why are we here?”  
Olivia smiled at her.  
“Because I have a fantasy,” she said.  
They were walking from the elevators, Olivia leading. She was headed for the parking spots near the back, where the rental limos stood.  
“That involves a parking garage?” Bo said.  
Olivia shook her head.  
“That involves a fancy car, and hot woman.”  
“Well,” Bo said, “I can provide one of those.”  
“You’ve got a fancy car?” Olivia said.  
Bo smiled and hit her on the shoulder.  
“So what is this fantasy?” she said.  
Olivia looked a little sheepish.  
“Dragging a hot woman who’s done something to piss me off in traffic out of her car, bend her over the hood and spank her.”  
“First tying me up and now spanking?” Bo said. “You do have a bit of a domme thing going, don’t you, agent?”  
“Perhaps,” Olivia said. “Are you game?”  
“Of course. Do you want me to pick the car lock so you can drag me out of it?”  
Olivia looked questioningly at Bo.  
“I don’t think I asked what you do for a living,” she said.  
“Private investigator,” she said. “Not licensed, and investigating unusual things, before you ask.”  
“Just curious,” Olivia said. “And no, picking the lock isn’t part of the plan. I prefer to stay on the legal side of things.”  
The limos were, as expected, long black cars with tinted windows. There were five of them, one parked next to the other. Bo went and leaned against the driver’s side door of the closest one. She crossed her arms across her chest and put on a haughty look.  
“So,” she said snidely, “what do you want?”  
Olivia hadn’t expected the game to start that abruptly, so she was momentarily taken aback. Then she smiled at the other woman and grabbed her firmly by the hair at the back of her head.  
“I’m going to teach you a driving lesson,” she said.  
She pulled Bo forward to the limo’s hood and forced her to bend face-down over it.  
“Ow!” Bo said. “What are you doing?!”  
“I told you,” Olivia said. “Teaching you a lesson.”  
She pulled Bo’s skirt up onto her back, leaving her naked ass uncovered.  
“Mm, nice,” she said, caressing the firm flesh with her hand.  
Without warning, she draw back the hand and slapped Bo’s ass hard.  
Bo yelped and tried to raise herself from the hood. Olivia pushed her down again, not very gently. She slapped Bo’s ass again, several times. After the first few, Bo stopped trying to get up. After another batch, she started raising her behind up. Olivia kept going. The sight, sound and feel of it was every bit as exciting as she’d imagined. She could hear Bo pant and moan as she struck her.  
After another while, Bo was flushed and panting, and at some point she’d spread her legs. Olivia could see her wet pussy glistening invitingly. After the next blow, she kept her hand on the buttock she’d hit. She was also panting, she realized, and while it was from exertion, it was only partly that. She, too, was definitely excited.  
“Have you learned to behave in traffic now?” she said.  
“No,” Bo gasped.  
Olivia pushed her harder against the metal.  
“You want more, huh?” she said.  
Bo nodded.  
Olivia moved her hand from the buttock in between and not very gently rubbed Bo’s labia.  
“Is this what you really want?” she asked. “To be taken like a bitch in heat on the hood of your car?”  
Bo nodded.  
Olivia pushed her thumb into Bo’s vagina, and tried her best to quickly find her clit with the tips of her fingers. She could feel Bo shudder under her hands.  
“You’re not getting it,” Olivia said, taking both her hands away. “You don’t get rewarded until you’ve learned.”  
She unbuttoned her own pants and pulled them down as far as they’d easily go. She took Bo’s hand, and guided it in between her legs.  
“Do a good job, and maybe I’ll give you some,” she said.  
Bo’s fingers started working at Olivia’s sex, as well as she could from the awkward position she was in. Olivia helped as much as possible, changing her position to give Bo the leverage and reach she needed. It worked better than she’d hoped. It didn’t take long for her legs to go all rubbery. She leaned forward, putting her weight on Bo’s ass. She slid her hands up along Bo’s sides under her jacket. Bo lifted herself a little, just enough to let Olivia’s hands in to cup her breasts. Olivia rocked back and forth slightly, faster and faster as her excitement grew. She could feel how uncomfortable the position was, but she didn’t care. It felt good. Slowly but surely, she got closer and closer to coming. She lost track of what Bo was doing under her, what was around her. WIth a hoarse scream, she came, squeezing her thighs hard around Bo’s hand until she collapsed into a limp heap.  
Bo just lay there under her, not saying or doing anything. Olivia took some time to collect herself before she got up. Bo’s hand slipped out from between her legs. The dark-haired woman turned over on the hood, looking up at Olivia and smiling.  
“My, you sure liked that,” she said.  
Olivia laughed.  
“Yeah,” she said. “I sure did. Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome,” Bo said. “It was delicious.”

“What’s with the chewing gum?” Olivia said.  
When they came up from the parking garage, Bo insisted on going to the tiny convenience-like store tucked away in a corner of the lobby. Once there, she bought a packet of chewing gum and promptly put four pieces into her mouth. Olivia looked on, with mixed feelings of confusion and distaste. Chewing gum was not one of her favorite things.  
“Wait,” Bo said around the big wodge of flavored polymer. “I’ll show you in a moment.”  
Olivia waited. Bo led them to the elevators, and after a short wait they got in. Bo pressed the button for the top floor. As soon as the elevator started moving, she got the bubble gum out of her mouth. She reached up to the ceiling, and deftly stuck the wet glob onto the lens of the security camera. Then she hit the “stop” button.  
“Ah,” Olivia said, suddenly understanding.  
“Um,” she continued, “I’m actually getting pretty tired.”  
Bo kissed her. Flames of passion rose within Olivia like napalm on a barbecue.  
“Maybe not that tired,” she said.  
“Hush,” Bo said. “Sit down. My turn to lead.”  
Olivia sat down on the floor, sending a grateful thought to the hotel’s efficient cleaning staff. Gently but quickly, Bo removed Olivia’s pants.  
“Pull one leg up to your chest,” she said.  
Olivia did as she asked. Bo smiled, kissed her and sat down straddling Olivia’s stretched-out thigh. Olivia felt Bo’s wet vulva press against her skin, and start moving back and forth. She smiled, suddenly understanding. She put her hands under Bo’s jacket, gently caressing as much smooth skin as she could reach. They kissed, embraced, and Bo methodically worked herself to orgasm on Olivia’s leg.  
Some small part of Olivia marveled at the situation she’d ended up in. This scene, and the entire rest of the day, had really not been on the agenda when she decided to go to the conference.  
“Come for me, pretty,” she whispered.  
Bo had closed her eyes and was almost frantically grinding her vulva against Olivia. Olivia gently stroked her face, and to her astonishment she saw something like a thin blue fog come out of her hands and drift into Bo’s mouth. She blinked. That couldn’t be real. She must be hallucinating. Or it was some sort of optical illusion.  
Bo opened her eyes, and with a drawn-out groan she shuddered and came. When Olivia looked back at her hands from Bo’s face, there was no mist.  
Olivia smiled, somewhat weakly, and gave Bo a quick kiss on the tip of the nose.  
She must’ve seen wrong.

Again, they were let in to somewhere that was officially closed. Again, Olivia thought she saw a golden glow flow from where Bo touched the girl who let them in. Oh yeah, there was something strange about that woman all right.  
Olivia sighed. She guessed that she ought to care, ought to investigate and figure out what. But as far as she’d seen, no crime had been committed, nobody had been put in danger (she’d made sure to remove the gum from the security camera in the elevator) and on top of that she didn’t want her gorgeous weekend fling to be someone strange or dangerous. Let her have her secret. It wasn’t like Olivia herself was without secrets. Oh, hi, I was experimented on as a kid and now I can travel to an alternate universe.  
The hotel had two indoor swimming pools, it turned out. Only one was open. Olivia guessed because even with the conference they didn’t have enough guests to want to spend the staff on both of them. Except now one of their staff was in there, tending bar and waiting on only two hotel guests.  
“Resting OK?” Bo asked.  
She was lying in a reclining beach chair next to Olivia, who was in an identical one. They were looking out over the still pool and, through the glass wall at the far end, the desert. There were lots of potted plants, and soft calming music played from somewhere Olivia couldn’t see. In her hand she had a glass holding a preposterously large Bloody Mary.  
“Very,” she said. “You?”  
Bo’s drink was no smaller, but opaque and pink.  
“Great,” she said. “I guess we both needed this.”  
Well, Olivia sure did. When they’d first entered the pool room, she’d been confused and then astonished to see that the sun was rising. Somehow, the entire day and night had gone past. In just a few hours, she’d be heading to the airport and home. Having spent more than half the conference having wild sex with a woman she’d never met before. She so wasn’t going to tell the others about this…  
“You don’t look tired,” Olivia said.  
In fact, the woman looked downright perky. In stark opposition to Olivia, who now that she’d sat down and relaxed, was a hair away from falling asleep in her chair.  
But it had so been worth it.  
“I’ve had a great time,” she said. “Exhausting, but really great.”  
Bo smiled at her.  
“Thanks,” she said. “I have too.”  
“Do you do this often?” Olivia asked.  
“Do I do what often?”  
“Pick up women and shag them silly.”  
There was a strangely long pause before Bo answered.  
“No, I don’t,” she said eventually. “Pick up women, yes, I’ve done that a lot. Spend time with them like this?”  
She shook her head.  
“This is the first time ever, actually. Believe it or not.”  
Olivia turned to look at her.  
“So what’s special about me?” she asked. “Why this time and never before?”  
Bo took a big gulp from her glass.  
“You’re the first who was still around in the morning,” she said. “Or, well, there was one other who was still there, but we started arguing. Things got… complicated.”  
“I can’t imagine why anyone would leave you,” Olivia said. “You’re fantastic.”  
Bo looked bothered.  
“Can we talk about something else?” she said.  
“Sure,” Olivia said. “Any suggestions?”  
Bo looked down into her glass, smiling sadly.  
“Not really,” she said.  
Olivia got up from her recliner. She took her glass and went over and sat on the tile floor next to Bo. She leaned her head on Bo’s leg.  
“I need to go soon,” she said. “I want to try to get an hour’s sleep or so before I have to pack and go home.”  
“I guess I should leave soon as well,” Bo said.  
Olivia reached out and stroked Bo’s arm.  
“I just want you to know I’ve had a really great weekend,” she said. “Thank you.”  
Bo put her own hand on Olivia’s and squeezed it.  
“I have too,” she said. “Thanks.”  
“I’d say let’s keep in touch,” Olivia said. “But something tells me that wouldn’t be a good idea at all.”  
“I think you’re right,” Bo said. “Go home. Be happy. I’m sure you can find many other hot women to shag you silly.”  
Olivia laughed.  
“There aren’t very many women in my life, hot or otherwise,” she said. “But thanks for the thought.”  
She got up. She bent down and gave Bo a quick kiss.  
“Farewell,” she said. “I’ll remember you.”  
Then she left, before Bo could say something.

The lobby was full of people, all of them in a hurry and dragging luggage behind them. Bo was sitting on her suitcase. It was old and battered and she’d bought it second hand. It didn’t have wheels or anything, but on the other hand there was hardly anything in it.  
“There you are.”  
She looked up to see Dyson standing next to her. He looked annoyed.  
“Hi,” she said.  
“Hi,” he said. “I, um, heard that you’ve been having fun.”  
She nodded.  
“I have,” she said. “Did I embarrass you?”  
“I think my reputation will survive,” he said. “Have you checked out? We should be going if we want to be sure to catch our plane.”  
She got up.  
“I’m ready to leave,” she said.  
She hadn’t checked out, of course. It was a natural consequence of not having checked in either. She’d just used a bit of her power to ask for a room. Easier and cheaper, but she didn’t think Dyson would approve. So she didn’t mention that.  
“Hey, Bo!”  
Bo turned towards the shout. A very properly dressed Olivia were waving at her from some distance. She was dragging a neat little suitcase behind her and clearly on her way out.  
“Have a nice flight!” she shouted.  
“You too!” Bo shouted back, unsure if she was heard. She turned back to Dyson.  
“Ok, let’s…” she said.  
He was staring after Olivia.  
“Was that who you were with?” he said.  
He sounded clearly upset.  
“Yeah,” Bo said. “Why? She was great company. Her name is…”  
He interrupted her.  
“Olivia Dunham,” he said.  
Bo looked at him.  
“You know her?” she asked.  
“After a fashion,” he said. “She heads the one team the FBI has that takes supernatural stuff seriously. We’ve had a hell of a time trying to keep Fae stuff away from them.”  
He looked at her.  
“So of course you go and have sex with her,” he said. “I hope you at least didn’t tell her anything?”  
She sighed.  
“I’m not stupid, Dyson,” she said. “She knows nothing more now than she did when she came here. We had a good time together, that was all.”  
She shook her head and picked up her suitcase.  
“Let’s go,” she said. “We have a plane to catch.”


End file.
